


Бабушка, бабушка

by Grissel



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV), Sanada Maru
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: …почему у тебя такие острые зубы?





	Бабушка, бабушка

**Author's Note:**

> Реалистическая версия событий, изображенный в "Катагину=моногатари"

Ее сына Масаюки называют самым коварным и лживым человеком в Присолнечной. С тех пор, как пал клан Такеда, вассалами которого были Санада, Масаюки продавал и предавал всех, с кем заключал союзные договоры и кому клялся в верности. Но при этом сумел сохранить свои земли и оградить своих подданных. Так что одни проклинают Масаюки, другие, наоборот, восхищаются им. Но матушку его, госпожу О-Тори, уважают все без исключения. И не только потому, что старших следует почитать. О-Тори-сама — вдова доблестного Санады Юкитаки, одного из великих генералов Такеды Сингена. Она схоронила мужа, и старшие сыновья ее рано погибли, но есть младшие, и хитроумный Масаюки даже сумел обойти примету — «в роду Санада старшие сыновья долго не живут» — у него теперь есть свои сыновья, и О-Тори уже дождалась правнуков. Может ли женщина мечтать о большем?

Ее жизнь была долгой, и она помнит многое. В доме Санада чтут Такеду Сингена, и времена его правления считают золотым веком. Она, однако, помнит, как во владениях Санады было проклинаемо имя Такеды — злодея и гнусного захватчика. Правда, это был другой Такеда, старый негодяй Нобутора, а сын его, Харунобу, был еще мальчишкой. Она помнит, как ее дорогой Юкитака сказал своим вассалам: «У нас нет сейчас сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Сдайтесь. Не позвольте разорить нашу землю. А потом мы вернемся».

Она помнит, как они скакали в неизвестность, и Юкитака держал в седле маленького сына, еще не получившего мужского имени, — того, кто оправдает поверье о недолгой жизни первенцев Санады.

Помнит, как они метались в поисках приюта и службы, и жили из милости при храме.

Помнит, как во дворе этого храма одноглазый стратег, бывший когда-то заклятым врагом клана Такеда, уговаривал ее мужа поступить на службу к его господину, Такеде Харунобу, который столь же удачно расширяет свои владения в Каи, сколь умело управляет ими.

Помнит, как настоятель, давший им приют, вложил в руку Юкитаки шесть мелких монет, которые обычно кладут в гроб, дабы умершему было чем расплатиться, переправляясь через реку мертвых. И сказал: твой клан уже умирал, чего тебе бояться? С тех пор Юкитака поместил изображения шести монет на боевое знамя клана, и ныне это знамя известно всей стране.

Одноглазый не солгал — завоеватели вернули всё, что отняли, да еще и возвысили нового вассала. Молодой Харунобу, позже взявший имя Синген, ценил умелых воинов, и у него было немало хороших генералов. Но Юкитака был лучше всех. Именно он… да еще тот красавчик, как его… Касуга, Косака… выиграли для Сингена битву с Уэсуги Кеншином, самую кровопролитную из всех, что знают люди.

Ах да, Косака! Вот как его звали. Косака Масанобу, он еще носил почетный титул «дандзё», как и Юкитака. Не так давно ее сыновья, Масаюки и Нобутада, заманили в ловушку и убили его сына, чтобы ввести в заблуждение могущественных Ходзё и Уэсуги.

Ибо где теперь те Синген и Кеншин, нет Такеда, нет и того, кто их уничтожил, и Каи в чужих руках. Ветер развеял все имена, но маленький корабль клана Санада умеет держать паруса по ветру.

— Матушка, что мне делать?

Масаюки сидит перед ней — худое, скуластое лицо, безрукавка из волчьего меха, которую он неизменно носит дома. Он пришел к матери за советом. Обстоятельства вынуждают его присягать новому властителю страны, Тоётоми Хидэёси, но после того, как он просчитался с Нобунагой, имевшим глупость погибнуть сразу после того, как Санада перешел под его руку, Масаюки колеблется. Он смотрит на О-Тори жалобно.

Юкитака, безусловно, был доблестным генералом. Но Масаюки пошел в мать.

— Притворись, — говорит она. — Склони голову. Спрячь зубы и когти. А когда увидишь, что власть Хидэёси начинает слабеть, перерви ему глотку во сне.

На лице ее улыбка, свойственная добрым бабушкам. Как будто вероломство — это что-то плохое!


End file.
